Kawaita Sakebi
by In Memory of Bierrez
Summary: Well, the summary is going to be on the second chapter that is going to be called The Dream plus two. LATER
1. Default Chapter

Great Gohan Max: Hey everybody this is my first Fanfic I hope you Readers you like it  
  
Larsenic: Yah I can't wait until my character kicks some Butt  
  
PenaSlayer: Yah and I think Kenshi is cool  
  
Expert: YO! HO! THE PIRATE'S Life is for me!  
  
Disclaimer: Great Gohan Max doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! But he owns Yokoh, Josh, Vince, Spike, Rikuyu, Janice, Yuri, Jessica, and Jack.  
  
G. G. M.: I hope you like it! Well, it a one person view story so bye! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
Five Millennia ago, there where Shadow Games and these games corrupt and it treat to destroy the world. But, a brave pharaoh sealed these Shadow games into the Millennium Items; there was chaos over who has control of the Millennium Items. They say that the seven millennium items were collected and the three Egyptian god cards the pharaoh will regain his memory. And roomers say that there were seven millenniums known and seven hidden, and when gather those other seven the pharaoh will gain the other half of his memory.  
Now 5000 years later, a boy named Yugi unlocked the secret of the millennium puzzle. Now he's fused with ancient magic and the same evil ancient magic threaten to destroy the world. The pharaoh has to save the world like he did 5000 years ago.  
Soon after Yugi defeated Malik, Doom Organization, and KC Grand Prix, the gang went back home to Japan. They thought they defeated the evil ancient evil but that's just the beginning.  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
Soon after Yugi defeated Malik, Doom Organization, and KC Grand Prix, the gang went back home to Japan. They thought they defeated the evil ancient evil but that's just the beginning. Yokoh's POV  
Hi! I am Yokohshima Pai-Long. Just call me Yokoh. I am 5' 6" and I am 15 9/10 years old. I just came back from my trip to Egypt. It was kinda weird. It went like this I told my dad, Temar, that I want to Egypt. He got me airplane ticket to go there. I was looking around Cairo, Egypt. I thought to my self I should have bought suntan lotion. Maybe they have some here. I put my hair up because the extreme heat. Soon I went walking I saw this one guy with a rag on his head and a large robe and he looks like an Egyptian, and then he said, "Are you Yokohshima?" I respond, "Yes I am. Oh you must be my tourist guide that my dad hired."  
The man said, "Yes. And my name is Rikuyu. Maybe you might know it all ready." I said, "Nani. I don't know what you are talking about. Who cares? Let's start the tour shall we". "This is the sacred pyramid of Ra. This is build for the death god," said Rikuyu. "Can we go in the pyramid?" I asked as I put my fingers though my smooth Brown messy hair. He said, "Are you crazy any bakas go there! That pyramid is curse! Every person that went in there never came back." "I don't believe in curses. I going in there," I yelled.  
But I did know that curses were actually real. I ran inside then I can barely hear him say, "I warned you." Soon as I went inside, the opening closed. That almost scared me to death. I continued walking and at least there are lights here because the archeologist that was here before me. And then I have to choose left from right. I thought, Heads for left and tails for right. I've flipped the coin and the coin landed on... What it land on between. Hmmm I will do ennie minne mo. I said, "Ennie...Minne...Mo...Catch the tiger by the toe. If you hold him just let him go. So, ennie...minne...mo! Right! Well they all ways say right is the right way to go!" I walk to the right.  
Two hours later, I thought to my self, Dam! The batteries are dead! Now what am I going to listen to and at least I bought extra batteries. Man this tunnel seems to go on forever. I just leaned on the wall then it started to move I screamed, "WOH!!!" When I Just turned around there were this column and gold surrounding it and some skeletons around it. There's a little path way to go to the column. And there is some bright at the top of the column. I walk on the path soon that thing was getting brighter. Soon after a few minutes, I was next to the column.  
There were these two golden arm bracelets with this symbol. This symbol is like an eye or something. I picked them up and the room started shaking. I almost fell and I said, "Oh Shit! The room is going to collapse. I must get out of here." I ran as fast can I ran to the exit. It almost closed but I slid under it. I didn't know that bought the bracelets with me. I ran as fast I can and then I stepped on a switch. As I ran I fell in a trap door. I was sliding in the trap then I saw a light. I thought to myself, I hope that I won't die yet cuz I am to young. As the light got brighter I slid out. I shouted, "I'm outside! Yes." I looked down. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I was falling from the sky. I decide to run down the pyramid and at least I am not falling but I am running. I was running down the pyramid but I was running to fast. I was still running and I slipped.  
After that, my cellphone started ringing I answered it. "Hello," I answered. The person responds, "Hey Yokoh it's me Kenshi. How was your trip?" "Not so great!" I talked during falling. "See ya!" said Kenshi. I said, "Good bye Kenshi!" We both hang up. I tried to run again then I saw a man. I shouted, "HEADS UP!!" I landed on the man which it was Rikuyu! "Thank you! For saving my butt," I thanked him. He responded, "No problem". I got off him and pull him up.  
He was dusting himself and then he said, "Yokohshima I been looking for you. Where have you been?" "Please call me Yokoh. And I have been in the pyramid, remember!" I told him. Soon after that, we have toured all over Cairo. Actually I wanted to come here because they said duel monsters have to do with Egypt. But, I didn't find any answers. I stayed there for a week. I almost forgot I did bring those bracelets.  
Right now I here getting it to sleep and finally at my house. At my bed, sleeping. Sleeping. Beep! Beep! BEEP! I turned around to turn off my alarm. It's 7:30a.m.! I've to ready for school. I got up to change to my school uniform, brush my hair, and I ate my breakfast. I ran to get my book bag.  
I ran outside to get my ride I made it just in time. Meat John, he is my limo driver. He has very short I mean very short brown hair. He drops me of my school Domimo High school, and that is right I can't believe I have been to the same school as The King of Games, Yuggi Muto. It like an half an hour in to my school starts so I am just looking for my friends. It took me two minutes to look for my friends because they all way hang out at the same place. "Wut up Yokoh," said Spike.  
This is Larnce he has bleach curly short hair, hazel eyes and he is like ½ foot taller than me. Well, I knew him since 2nd grade. Larnce is very talkative. He always thinks that life is a joke. Plus, Spike he living New York, that's right the city that never sleeps. Okay getting back at school. There was a person behind me that taped me on the shoulder, and then said, "Hey Yokoh. We missed you and you didn't call me again. So, what happened?" I turned around it and I said, "Hey Kenshi it has been let's say a week.  
My phone it uh died" It was Kenshi he has messed up black hair spiky hair, grayish eyes and he is like 4 inches taller than me. And I knew ever since 1st grade and he is very silent. "And don't tell me that you forgot about me already," said a girl with blue hair and purple eyes. I said, "No, I didn't forget about you, Janice!" We hug each other. Janice she is a bossy person but she keeps her comments to herself. "So, the gang is back with each other and everyone miss me," this one person said. It was Vince.  
He has spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and he is taller than Kenshi but shorter than Spike. And Vince is a very athletic person and that why he like all sports. Plus, He is the youngest in our group. "We didn't Vince so do you like Duel Monsters yet?" asked Spike. Vince responds, "Yes I do now I deck now. Even I brought it with me. See!" Vince pulled out some Duel Monsters cards out of his pocket.  
I said, "Vince finally got cards I got mine before you. So, what type of cards you have." He said, "I got some machine cards and stuff." Kenshi said, "I bet I can beat you in a duel, Vince." "Yah! Right! I can beat you anywhere and anytime! Let's duel right now!" said Vince. Kenshi said, "Well, Yokoh is the best out of us." "Even Yokoh can beat me," said Spike. Vince said, "Hah! You got beaten by a girl." Larnce said quickly, "So, I beat her one. And you got beaten by her to!" Ring! Ring! The school bell rang. "We gotta go to our class see ya later," said Janice. We went to our classes.  
Well, first period I have Math with Mr. Alary. And at least that Kenshi and Janice are in my class. Then at second period I have P.E. with Mr. Karita. And Vince is in it, also Yuggi Mutou and Jounouchi Katsuya. Wow this is so cool I get to interview them. I forgot to tell you people that I am also a reporter. Because my dad I the boss of Duelist Magazine. And third I have Language Arts. Forth I have Social Studies. Fifth I have Lunch, and finally got to talk to my friends.  
As soon I finish my food I went outside to the amphitheater and then I saw Vince and Kenshi Duel. "Hah! I told you that I can beat you Vince," said Kenshi proudly. "Ah Man! You beat me!" exclaimed Vince. I said, "Well, he beat you far-in-square. So, what's the deal?" Vince said, "The deal is that I lost." "Who lost?" asked Spike. I said, "Vince lost his first duel with his new Deck." "Hey! Where practice playing our band after school," said Kenshi. Janice said, "We are going to practice at my house." Also, I forgot to tell you readers, my friend and I are in a band. But, we don't know what to call it. And we need a manager.  
The lunch bell rang. I said, "Ah man! Lunch is over. And I have to go to Physical Science." "Yokoh I have the same class to," said Spike. "Oh yah I forgot. Spike do you want to walk with me to class," I respond. He said, "Sure. Why not," We walk to class together and you know Spike is in my and also Yuggi and Seto Kaiba. Gosh I hate Seto Kaiba, he so shellfish because he owns Kaiba Corp, and he is a millionaire. Anyway I have Miss Kasakawa for science. Okay for seventh period I have tech. with Mr. Smith. And guess what Seto Kaiba is also in this Class. That made me mad.  
After school, I got a ride from John Again. I told him to pick my friends up. And he told me to meet him at the counter of the school. So, while I was walking over there I saw Yuggi and his friends walking with each other. I went up to them and asked, "Are you Yuggi Muto?" Well, that was a stupid question to ask. He responds, "Yes I am." And I said, "You mean Yuggi Muto who is the Champion of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City." Yuggi said, "Yes." I said, "I am Yokohshima Pai-long. And just call me Yokoh." Joey said, "You Are Yokohshima Pai-long the same Yokohshima that who is the top reporter of Duelist Mag." I said, "Well I am. Okay! Yuggi I might do an interview on you." He said, "Okay. Fine bye me." "Hey what about me," said Joey.  
I said, "No! But I have a ride so I have to go. So See Yah Later." The four of them said Good Bye to me. I meet up with my friends and then we got a ride and I told him that we are going to Janice's House. We are at Janice's House and us getting to our band's possession. Vince said, "Who is going to sing today." I said, "I will. And let's do Advice." They agreed. First Janice started playing her bass, Spike started playing the drums, Vince started playing the guitar, and then Kenshi started the beat. And know it was my turn. I took a deep breath and started to sing... "You easily get angry over trifles" Take that seriously because it's important" Please, don't lose your temper, don't get excited" I still have a great deal more to tell you" I want to see you again someday So, leave me alone. Away with you! You are good for nothing, also mocker" You are rotten at inside and outside" Tidy yourself up! Shame on you!" I don't dislike you, but I don't make friends" I want to see you again someday So, leave me alone. Away with you! I want to see you again someday. You easily get angry over trifles" Take that seriously because it's important" Please, don't lose your temper, don't get excited" I still have a great deal more to tell you I want to see you again someday So, leave me alone. Away with you! I want to see you again someday So leave me alone. Away with you! Everyone told me that I was wrong I have nothing to do with it! They gave me a lot of advice I don't want to have anything to do with you! Vince said, "Wow! That was great! Let's play another song." I said, "Okay Vince. Then choose the song." He said, "Okay! I will pick Hysteria." We all agreed to it. I said, "Kenshi will you like to sing with me?" "Sure why not," said Kenshi. He grabbed a microphone. Then we started singing. ~Y=Yokoh~ Y=Picture me, I'm on top of the world now Never stop, not for anyone, not now K=I was the teacher and I made you learn I was the flame, and you just got burnt By me the one and only, Chaos is here To preach havoc and destruction and to strike fear Demolishin' my foes just like that I see the fools and they want to combat So I pull out the same rhyme, don't waste no time Brushin' them off with the freshest of lines Y=Picture me, I'm on top of the world now Picture me; I'm ahead of my game Never stop, not for anyone, not now Gonna take you up all the same Ohhhh.... ohhh... K=who is the better of the best. Well I've won but they've flunked the test Stoppin' for no one just like the shogun My blade is my rhymes, usin' it, and then I'm done Ohhhh.... On top of the world... Y=Picture me, I'm on top of the world now Picture me; I'm ahead of my game Never stop, not for anyone, not now Gonna take you up all the same Picture me, I'm on top of the world now Picture me, I'm ahead of my game Never stop, not for anyone, not now Gonna take you up all the same All the same, all the same "That was great let play a different song," said Janice. Spike said, "Well let my sweet darling pick the next song, shall we?" Well I said, "Okay she gets to pick the song." She said, "Yay! I will pick Shuffle." "That's a great song," says Vince. I agreed to it. I was singing by myself. Then, I started to sing... "Impatient about not being able to cross that step The hardware is broken And no answer comes out Power and affection If the balance isn't protected You will get yourself lost Who is being controlled on the field? Told to go away, but... Selecting a road for an unseen tomorrow Maybe it can't be done Close your eyes, what your heart can do Definitely, just the cards A miracle will be drawn If you want to go, use all your strength Increase your precious things Forgetting the bad things Who has the invisible wounds on the field? It's an important power, so... Find the one sadness and strength Understand the pain, now Take your time, on anything So you can't run away The false people who make an unconcerned expression There are many of them, now Close your eyes see with your heart, just the cards, and that is A promise, yes! You are the winner On the unseen tomorrow, Excitement, maybe it can be done, ah! Discovered it Never lose! What your heart can do, definitely, just like cards A miracle will happen!"  
We played some more songs like PaperCut, Candyman, Dive in the Night, Midnite Blaze and other songs. We have practice at Janice's house for three hours and then we all went home. After that I ate at Burger Place. Soon I went home. I walked into the kitchen, and then I saw my Dad sitting at the table. I said, "Dad I'm Home." He said, "Hello Yokohshima." He looks like he is sad. I said, "What wrong Dad." "Nothing," he responds. I said, "Come on there's something in your mind." Dad said, "Well, there is something in my mind. Remember that I told you your mother is dead."  
I nodded, and then he continued, "Well, she is alive she is in Mexico and you have a twin brother." When he finished that sentence I was so surprised, I said, "I didn't know that I have a bother." "Well, you know Yokohshima; I am going to run a tournament. So, you know your brother better." I asked, "Okay! Is he coming to Domimo?" He answered, "Yes. He is coming tomorrow." I said, "Coolio!" He said, "Yokohshima how about you give your brother one of your bracelets?" I said, "That is a great idea." My dad said, "Well, I am going to work. Bye!" I said bye to him back.  
When he left the house, I ran up to my room. I shut the door I open one of my dourer in my dresser. I thought how my dad knew that I had those bracelets. Oh well, maybe he dig through my stuff again. There were the bracelets. As I saw them glow, I put one of them on my right arm. After I put it on it on, I suddenly felt a pain on my right arm. I thought, what was that? Well, it was already late like about 10:56p.m. I should go asleep. I changed into my pjs, and then I jumped into my bed. As soon I was on my bed, I just suddenly fell asleep. End of Yokoh's POV  
As Yokoh fell asleep, she did not know someone was watching her out of her window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ G.G.M.: Okay! If you readers out there want me to put the next song in Japanese, Just email me at  
hernandez@yamiyuugi.zzn.com  
  
P.S.: If you just want it in English email Great Gohan Max at bierrez@yamiyuugi.zzn.com  
  
G.G.M.: See ya at the next chappie! Called 'The Dream plus two'  
  
Disclaimer: Great Gohan Max doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But he owns Yokoh, Josh, Vince, Spike, Rikuyu, Janice, Yuri, Jessica, and Jack.  
  
G.G.M.: I wished I did! And please review! 


	2. Portfiles

Hey I am Great Gohan Max. This is my first fanfic. Here is the portfile about my characters. I want a girl to be the main characters cuz there is a bunch of guys.  
  
Name: Yokohshima Pai-Long Nickname: Yokoh Age: 15 Height: 5' 6" Grade: 10th Hair: Brown Hair Type: medium, pony tail, long bangs, & smooth Eyes: Green Gender: female Personality: positive, annoying, happy camper, & serious only dueling Deck: Dark/Spellcaster/Fariy Favorite Card: Dark Magician Wears: a sleeve less black sweat shirt that shows stomach/ black blet/ light brown pants with extra pokets Asserious: finger less black gloves Millenum Item: Bracelate Family: father/Temar Pai-Long, Brother/Yuri Gonzales  
  
Name: Yuri Gonzales Nickname: none Age: 15 Height: 5'6" Grade: 10th Hair: Brown Hair Type: medium, messy, & smooth Eyes: green Gender: male Personality: claim, study, nice, respectful, & hardworking Deck: Warrior/Dragons/Heavy Favorite Card: Sword Hunter Wears: baggy sleeve less purple shirt/ red belt/ baggy purple pants Asserious: a white head band Millenum Item: Bracelate Family: sister/Yokoh Pai-long, father/Temar Pai-long  
  
Name: Kenshi Asakura Nickname: none Age: 16 Height: 5'8" Grade: 10th Hair: black Hair Type: messy spiked hair Eyes: blue Gender: male Personality: shy, slenit, sometimes feels like a loner Deck: Complex/Sprit/Guardain Favorite Card: Dark Necrofear Wears: a green long sleeve shrit that says magic in japanese, blue jeans Asserious: a viser (a hat with no top) Millenum Item: whip Family: a mother, and a father  
  
Name: Larnce Winner Nickname: Spike Age: 16 1/2 Height: 5'11" Grade: 11th Hair: bleach Hair Type: short curly Eyes: voilot Gender: male Personality: talkive, always joking around, boyfriends with Janice Deck: Dragon/Reflecting/Fiend Favorite Card: Red-Eyes Black Dragon Wears: a black t-shirt, black pants, black lather jacket Asserious: a head band with a red circle on it Millenum Item: Boomrang Family: a mother, a father, and a little brother  
  
Name: Janice Yamata Nickname: none Age: 16 Height: 5'4" Grade: 10th Hair: blue Hair Type: layers Eyes: gray Gender: female Personality: friendly, smart, in love with Spike, also she is a good luck charm to Spike Deck: fairy/ girly/spellcaster Favorite Card: Wingweaver Wears: a pink tank top, short shorts Asserious: none Millenum Item: none Family: mother, and father  
  
Name: Vince Turnner Nickname: none Age: 14 Height: 5' 1/2 Grade: 9th Hair: black Hair Type: long, ponytail, messy Eyes: light brown Gender: male Personality: acts to young for his age Deck: mechine/warrior/fire Favorite Card: Mechine King Wears: a gray wifebeater/ torn up blue jeans Asserious: pirate sword Millenum Item: Skull Family: mother, father  
  
Name: Jessica Smith Nickname: none Age: 14 Height: 5'4" Grade: 9th Hair: red Hair Type: long bangs, short Eyes: blue Gender: female Personality: shy, nice, in love with Vince Deck: plant/water/thunder&wind Favorite Card: unknown Wears: shirt top, mini shirt Asserious: none Millenum Item: pendant Family: a brother/Jak Smith  
  
Name: Jak Smith Nickname: Jack Age:16 Height: 5'7" Grade: 10th Hair: dirty blone Hair Type: medium (always to the shoulders), messy Eyes: Blue Gender: male Personality: evil, wants to steal the pharoah's power, sometimes nice and polite Deck: dark/ counter/ power up Favorite Card: unknown Wears: jean vest, black t-shirt, blue jean pants Asserious: none Millenum Item: Pearl Family: sister/Jessica Smith  
  
Name: Joshua Herrea Nickname: Josh Age:16 Height: 5' 4" Grade: 10th Hair: blonde Hair Type: Eyes: hasle Gender: male Personality: crazy, painking a lot, organized, yells, Deck: none Favorite Card: none Wears: a suit Asserious: sunglasses Millenum Item: none Family: a mother, a father  
  
Name: Riyukku Nickname: Riyu Age: unknown Height: 6' Grade: passed school Hair: black Hair Type: long Eyes: brown Gender: male Personality: wise Deck: dragons/light/spellcaster Favorite Card: The Dragon of Light Wears: a black sweat shirt, black sweat pants Asserious: chains Millenum Item: sword Family: unknown 


End file.
